Loveless
by Tonks-Rocks
Summary: There have always been stories about people magically falling in love and surviving the cruel world in which they live in, but what happened to everyone else? They say that everyone needs love, but what about the loveless?
1. Krum

Loveless

There have always been stories about people magically falling in love and surviving the cruel world that they live in, but what happened to everyone else? They say that everyone needs love, but what about the love_less_?

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR 'nuff said.**

**A/N: Let's just pretend that Krum's thoughts are in English.**

**--**

**Krum's POV:**

She was most definitely the most intelligent person I had ever met. I loved the way her chocolate brown eyes soared across the pages that she held so dear to her heart; the way that she could recite bits and pieces of passages from memory; the way that she twisted her finger around the same curly lock of hair when she was concentrating.

But on one in particular day in the Hogwart's library, Hermione looked none of these things, and rather – _frustrated_. For, I wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball yet found I was too afraid.

Yes _me_, afraid! I had faced the Wronski Feint and even a bloody _fire-breathing dragon_. For heaven's sake! Nevertheless I could not ask this one beautiful girl to a simple dance. So, I summoned up all of the courage that I had, went over to her table and mumbled:

"Vould you like to go to the Ball vith me?"

She blinked up at me in surprise, as though she had been in deep thought only moments previously.

"Umm, sure." She blinked again, and then she smiled, "I would love to go. Thank you for asking."

Some intakes of breath were heard behind some of the bookcases but I didn't care, it seemed like I was in a trance.

I grinned and said, "Thank _you_," before quickly turning away so I wouldn't offend her by staring into her deep brown eyes for too long.

**--**

That evening found me in the very center of the Entrance Hall, awaiting her grand entrance. When I turned around to check the staircase once more, my jaw surely wasn't the only one that dropped. Hermione seemed to be…_glowing._ All of her gorgeously colored and usually curly hair was tied up into a bun. Her face was so dazzling that I never even bothered notice what dress robes she wore until she asked me whether or not the color suited her. (I assured her that it did.)

As perfect as the night might have seemed to be going, there was still _him._ When Hermione and I began the waltz she barely even looked at me!

At first I thought that she was looking at Harry Potter. (It seems that everyone does.) But after many more of her glances I saw that she was looking not at the Boy-Who-Lived, but at the red-haired boy _next_ to him. Whenever their eyes met Hermione would blush slightly and the red-haired boy would look away from us and frown.

Jealousy swiftly swept over me and I tried to keep her distracted as we danced. Sure enough, though, _he _would get closer and she would look again. When the boy sat down, she suddenly "needed" a drink. So, naturally, I went to get some.

I watched her as she walked over and sat down next to this "Ronald" boy, a name I'd heard pass through her lips only once and in a moment of frustration. He pretended not to notice. I reached for two glasses and busied myself with the punch bowl.

When I looked back up they were arguing about something and Hermione turned back toward me without a back glance at the red-haired boy.

Oddly enough, I felt a little smug that she was angry, but for the rest of the evening, she just wasn't the same. All she would do was stare at her shoes, and I could've sworn that her eyes were watering. I wanted to kill that 'Ron' for making her cry but thought better of it.

--

"Do you promise to vrite to me?" I almost begged, my composure nearly slipping.

"I promise," she reassured me.

"You know you can visit me anytime you vant. Are you sure about your summer Holiday?" I heard a coughing noise come from 'Ron', and Hermione glimpsed fleetingly at him.

"I don't know if I can, Viktor, but I_ promise_ that I'll write."

"Vell, then…good-bye, Hermy-own-ninny."

"Good-bye, Viktor."

**--**

Fleur's wedding day, I had thought, was the perfect opportunity to see Hermione again, because, well, she hadn't been sending as many letters as she used to.

Upon sauntering into the Weasleys' backyard, it felt at though my heart had been ripped out entirely. For, standing there, a giggling Hermione and teasing _'Ron'_ were _holding hands. _

It took a moment to unfreeze myself from my tracks, nonetheless, I sighed, put on a brave face, and made my way toward the group…

After all, it was someone _else's _day for love.

--

After that no one knows what happened to Viktor Krum. But from the information given he, like many other forgotten characters is **Loveless. Beta'd by 100-Percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed.(of course)**


	2. Sirius

**A/N: Ok I know this one is shorter but it is still just as good. (Or it is at least in**_** my**_** opinion…)**

**Disclaimer: 'sigh' are these even necessary anymore? I don't own any of the characters… blah… blah… blah…**

**--**

**Ch 2: Sirius**

**Third Person POV**

Deep in thought, Sirius Black roamed the halls of Hogwarts languidly. He _should _have been taking in every detail of the corridor walls (it _was _his last year), but instead, another worry weighed on his mind.

Seeing his friend in a trance-like state, James decided to check out _what_ in Merlin's name could call for his best mate to actually _think_.

"So what ch'ya pondering, Padfoot?" James broke the silence.

"Well…uh…," came the caught-off-guard reply.

It was then that (of _course!_) the beautiful Miss Evans turned the corner to where we were both standing. James eyes', and thus, his full attention were immediately averted to the emerald-eyed, red-haired beauty.

_Once again_, Sirius thought wryly, _the best mate gets put off till later for the gal_. Since this was routine, Sirius merely spun around and strode purposefully back to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius' thoughts once again strayed to an earlier topic: Lily and James, and about how lucky they were to have each other.

He had always wondered what it was like to really love someone. Not to merely ask a bird out, but to really _love_ that special someone.

As he approached the Fat Lady he muttered the password (Phoenix-fire), and stalked immediately toward the boys' staircase. On his way, he half-glanced at a group of girls who appeared to be gossiping about something or another. When the group saw him looking, they erupted into giggles and hid their faces.

Sirius knew that about a fourth of the girls in Gryffindor wanted to go out with him, but _he _didn't want that. _He_ wanted something like what Lily and James had. _He_ wanted nothing to do with all of those dramatic break-ups that many people have the misfortune to go through.

Sirius Black, with most of his family as Death Eaters, and others, just plain evil, wanted _love_.

The question: With whom?

--

**A/N:**While falling into the veil in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius thinks for the last time that he will be alone: James had Lily, Remus could have Tonks, and Harry has Ginny. But who did he have? Now even in his death he will be **Loveless.** Or will he?

Beta'd by 100-Percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed.

Good? Bad? Not enough angst? Too much angst? I NEED feedback people!  
Please, please, pleeeease REVIEW!!


	3. Alicia

**Disclaimer: **I... am... not... J. K. Rowling...

**Dedication:** To everyone who loves and misses Fred Weasley.

**A/N:** I would like to thank 100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed for being a wonderful friend and beta, and also for putting up with my horrid run-on sentences. :D

**Alicia's POV**

An explosion shook the school, and my wand fell from my shaking hands. Angelina snatched it up and yelled, "Come on! I think that came from the twins' corridor!"

I took my wand back and we sprinted off toward the source of the aforementioned explosion.

Angelina got there before I did and I saw her drop to her knees, letting out a scream so heart-wrenching and full of fury that even my own heart twisted with the agony that filled her.

"Fred… my Fred…" she began to mutter, over and over again.

I glanced down towards a pile of rocks and saw George on the ground, just lying there… But that couldn't be… George was standing next to Percy to the left. Then I made the connection and my shocked expression melted to despair.

I was torn between three actions: comforting Angelina, comforting George, and continuing the battle. I shifted towards George's direction and glanced into his eyes. They were glazed with unshed tears and his usually warm and playful brown eyes were stone cold and seemed lost, unsure of themselves – for the first time ever.

When he lifted his head and looked in my direction, I felt a bone-chilling breeze sweep across my face. His face spoke one word and yet it said volumes. Even the wind seemed to ask in a quiet whisper: "Why?"

I took one step towards him but stopped when I saw a lone tear roll down his freckled face. The air I had been breathing only seconds before escaped my lungs and I felt as though someone had sucker-punched me. I had never seen either of the twins cry, except those times when they were doubled over in laughter at their own jokes.

I saw a flicker of movement to the right but it was merely Angelina. She knelt by Fred and cradled his head in her arms. He still wore a ghost of a smile on his lips.

George turned away and slowly walked toward his twin. When he knelt beside Fred and Angelina, my heart iced over and I knew that he was no longer mine.

The War ended that night, along with other things. Many years passed. Each day I put on a false smile and reject the tears that threaten.

George and Angelina's wedding day came and went, and I was her Maid of Honor. Maid of Honor! It was unbelievable how painful it was to watch my first and last love and my best friend get married, with me standing there as witness.

But no… I was never jealous of them. If anything, I think that Angelina was the best match for him. Don't get me wrong. I would give anything to turn back time to save Fred… but I also know that nothing good can come from a deed done only for my selfish reasons.

As I watch little Fred and Roxanne play I allow myself a genuine smile. My memory still curses that fateful night, and my heart will never love the some way again. That is my sacrifice for George's happiness, and I am willing to live with that.

Maybe one day I will find a love that can unfreeze my heart.

-----

**Well I tried to end this chapter with a little less doom and gloom, since half of it is heartbreakingly sad. Even the 'Loveless' need to share their stories and for now that is my job.**

**Have a Happy New Year  
Everyone!  
Please Review!!!!!**

**~Tonks-Rocks**


End file.
